Vulnerable
by fallas27
Summary: When will Atlanta finally admit that she isn't as invincible to love as she may seem? A one shot Archie and Atlanta song-fic based on the song Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade.


_**So, my first story in a while. I've just been so swamped with other things, that I haven't had a chance to write much lately. So I'm a little bit rusty, so please excuse the various atrocities that are included in this piece. So this story takes place before Archie and Atlanta are together. A little Disclaimer: I don't own Class of the Titans or the song Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Come on everyone, if we ever want to beat Cronus we have to stay in shape!" Jay shouted as the team continued their run through the woods.

"Yah, but we can't beat Cronus if we're dead" Odie puffed, struggling to catch up to the others.

"Jay, the park is just up ahead, how about we take a break there? Let everyone catch their breath for a bit?" Theresa suggested.

"Fine, but only for a few minutes, evil doesn't wait", Jay warned.

The team collectively sighed at Jay's pathetic warning as they approached the park. Archie plopped down beside Atlanta on a nearby bench.

"It's kind of cold out here isn't it?" Archie said as he rubbed his hands together in an effort to keep warm

___Share with me the blankets that you're wrapped in_

___Because it's cold outside, it's cold outside_

___Share with me the secrets that you kept in_

___Because it's cold inside, it's cold inside_

"Sure, you dork" Atlanta teased as she punched Archie in the arm and looked up at him. The two sat staring at each other for a moment before breaking eye contact.

"Archie I uh…", Atlanta paused for a moment as if thinking something over.

"I'm actually really cold. Can I borrow your sweatshirt?" Atlanta finished quickly.

___And your slowly shaking fingertips_

___Show that you're scared like me so_

___Let's pretend we're alone_

Archie looked longingly down at Atlanta, contemplating on whether or not it was a good time to tell her. He desperately hoped that she wouldn't laugh at him; she had to feel the same way, she just had to_._

___And I know you may be scared_

___And I know we're unprepared_

___But I don't care_

Archie's thoughts were interrupted by Neil.

"Come on you two lovebirds, everyone's leaving"

Atlanta quickly jumped up in defense.

"For the last time Neil we aren't love birds! I don't like Archie that way!" she shouted much to Archie's dismay.

"Here Arch, take your sweatshirt back"

"Thanks" Archie mumbled angrily as he watched Atlanta run off to join the others.

___Tell me Tell me_

___What makes you think that you are invincible_

___I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure_

___Please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable_

___Impossible _

Archie waited a moment more before getting up. But he couldn't focus on running; all that he could focus on was her. Telling her in person just seemed so difficult. What if he wrote her a song?

___I was born to tell you I love you_

___Isn't that a song already_

___I get a B in originality_

Then again, poetry was what he wrote best. Maybe he should write her a poem?

___And it's true I can't go on without you_

___Your smile makes me see clearer_

___If you could only see in the mirror what I see_

He couldn't wait. He had to talk to her now, before he would change his mind and regret it. Archie sprinted to the front of the group next to Atlanta, hoping that she would be willing to talk. The two continued running in unison ignoring the awkward silence between them.

___And your slowly shaking fingertips_

___Show that you're scared like me so_

___Let's pretend we're alone_

___And I know you may be scared_

___And I know we're unprepared_

___But I don't care_

Atlanta looked over at Archie for a moment, opening her mouth as if to say something, but then quickly turned away.

"Stop looking at me like a creep" she ordered after a few seconds.

___Tell me Tell me_

___What makes you think that you are invincible_

___I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure_

___Please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable_

___Impossible _

"Atlanta?" Archie almost whispered as he watched Atlanta speed up to get away from him_._

___Slow down girl you're not going anywhere_

___Just wait around and see_

___Maybe I am much more you never know what lies ahead_

Suddenly there was a sound of a thud and rustling leaves up ahead. Somewhat hoping for danger in order to get his mind off of things, Archie rushed forward, whip in hand. But instead of finding Cronus or some creature, he came across Atlanta sitting on the ground and rubbing her ankle.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Archie questioned as he rushed over to her.

"Nothing happened. I just tripped that's all."

"Are you sure you didn't twist your ankle or something? Here, let me help you" Archie said as he reached out his hand. But Atlanta ignored the gesture.

"You're not a doctor Arch. I'm fine." Atlanta managed to get herself off of the ground, but collapsed once she tried to walk on her own.

___I promise I can be anyone I can be anything_

___Just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed_

___I can be anyone anything I promise I can be what you need_

"Atlanta you're obviously not fine. Sit down on that rock and we'll wait for the others" Archie ordered.

Atlanta stubbornly made her way over to the rock with the help of Archie

"Thanks" she mumbled under her breath.

"Did you just say thank you…to me?" Archie asked jokingly.

"Don't get used to it." Atlanta joked back.

"I wouldn't dream of it"

"Good"

Archie paused for a moment before speaking again.

"Um… Atlanta, there's something I need to talk to you about"

"Go ahead, shoot"

" We've known each other for a couple of years now, and I think that I, well I think that I might, I maybe lo…"

"Hey, I think I see the others" Atlanta blurted out quickly as she purposely cut Archie off.

___Tell me Tell me_

___What makes you think that you are invincible_

___I__ can see it in your eyes that you're so sure_

___Please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable_

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay Atlanta?" Theresa exclaimed as she caught sight of her friend's bruised ankle.

"I'm fine, just hurt my ankle a bit, that's all"

"We've got to go get it looked at by Chiron, Jay can you call Hermes and have him open up a portal for us? Theresa requested.

"Sure no problem, I'll call him now"

Archie watched as Atlanta put her arm around Theresa's shoulder and made her way towards the portal that was opening up. Just before Atlanta stepped into the portal she turned her heads towards Archie and mouthed four words…I love you too.

___Impossible._


End file.
